El Fwonk Casanosia
El Fwonk Casanosia is a nation that encompasses the Fwonnel Peninsula of the Western continent, along with a few islands. At one point in early 2012 the nation controlled a much larger area after annexing Alka. This did not last long as the annexation resulted in the formation and rise of the Sardiki Alka government, which would end up conquering much of the territory by 2015. For most of its history the capital city has been Caesarun, with most government actions occurring in the government district of Fwonn. Its largest city has been Roox City for its entire history. The country is comprised of many small nations that incorporated themselves in a confederacy in the late 1830s in an effort to break free from the control of the Permechican Empire. Its founders were Chief Furvenli of the Reuxalusians, and two Permechican citizens from Red Land: Cato and Vara. Furvenli was chosen to lead the newly made nation upon their declaration of independence, but he was killed in battle a year later and Cato was made the leader. After winning freedom, the first hundred years of the country's history was spent quelling rebellions from within, as central power increased while most of the nations of the confederacy did not want a central government. During the 1900s, EFC rose to prominence on the world stage. It faced a crisis in 1934 when a toxic, acidic, airborne fungus known as "the Ick" was transmitted from the eastern continent. The Ick became a permanent fact of life in most of the region, causing a deadly storm every April. After a brief near-breakdown of society, the government established an Ick Evacuation each year where those who could afford the costs would sail to the Fruf Straits and stay there for two months. For those who didn't or couldn't evacuate, systems of tunnels, shelters, and bunkers were contructed in every city (modelled off Pacoyan architecture) to house the population. In 2010, "ick-proofing" technology was developed by the El Fwonk Science Association and by the late 2010s it was commonplace for all shoes and most clothing and armor to be at least partially ick-proof. After fighting a war with the eastern empire of Serndun in the 1960s, El Fwonk Casanosia was considered a world power, and their power and economic prowess increased. By 2000, El Fwonk Casanosia was the third wealthiest country in the world, and the fifth biggest economy. The War of the Continent brought EFC to its height in 2012, controlling nearly half the territory in the continent, only to quickly be nearly destroyed by internal rebellions and a failure to conduct an Ick Evacuation during the largest Ick Storm to date. In 2010, the population of the country was 13.6 million, but by 2014 more than two thirds of the country's population had died in the wars and ick of this time period. That year, the Sardiki government of Alka made suzerainty of the entire peninsula and began to rebuild the region from ruins, leaving the northern half of the peninsula colonized and Roox City a tributary. The population and the quality of life increased tenfold in the first four years of the colonization.